


Moments

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has a few moments to herself before the birth of her first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane knew the moment she woke up today that she'd be a parent. Finally. Finally they'd all be parents. The tightness in her back came and went, and it wasn't an unbearable pain just yet. So she sent her two men out for the day, while she stayed inside and caught up on some chores. The baby's room, was complete, except for a few things being misplaced here and there. The quilt James' sister put together for their firstborn, hung over the side of the sleigh crib, in pink, with the babies name stitched across it.

 

_Sarah._

 

The name was an easy choice the second they found out they were having a baby girl. The boy's minds were made up when they found out they were having a baby even. Sarah. Steve's mother, was important to both of them. She was a homemaker, a nurse, a  _mother._ There were moments where she was Steve's lifeline, and when she left off, Bucky filled in. 

 

Sarah for Steve's mother. Elizabeth for her own. Jame's hadn't minded at all. 

 

The excitement of a new baby was filling the the nation. And while half the country didn't agree with their relationship, the tabloids were on constant alert, with photogs at the ready at every single hospital in the city, waiting for a glimpse of them even arriving at the hospital. She'd prefer to have a home birth. That idea was shot out of the air the moment she mentioned it. 

 

_"Too risky."_

 

_"Not safe."_

 

_"Just no fucking way, baby doll."_

 

Coming at it from their perspective, she understood. So she didn't argue. It was about picking your battles, and picking your battles against military men was never an easy task. She did however put her foot down when it came to them hovering. 

 

They did it much more discreetly now. 

 

She tried to remember a time before the three of them, when her work was her life, and saving the world was theirs, and the threat of domesticity was so scary to her, that'd she broken out in hives once. No joke. It happened. But that was before. 

 

Before there was Steve and Bucky and her, and this amazing thing that came to be. 

 

She feels another twinge in her back, and she rubs her belly, talking to it calmly. "Be calm, little one. I can't wait to meet you." She smiles at the picture of the three of them on the baby's dresser. James had put it there the other day. She'd find them in here constantly. Just spending time in this room. The home to their little girl. The light colors, and designs comforting them, and bringing them back to reality. These two grown men, two heroes. They were home, they were real. 

 

They were theirs. 

 

Another twinge and she decides to sit down on the over-sized chair in the corner. Big enough for the three of them to cuddle with their daughter, but not big enough to be considered a love-seat, or couch. She draws her legs up, and stares at the framed letters to their daughter on a little side table to her right. Steve's script, so neat and expressive, a true artist in a white frame, next to James' messy manuscript in a light pink frame. 

 

When they'd presented these letters to her at their baby shower, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. 

 

_Sarah,_

 

_There are so any things that I want to say, but I don't have the words to say them. I hope you have your mother's heart. Your father's smile. Your grandmother's courage. And my own determination. I wish that you'll have the courage to follow your heart, and the will power to fight for what's right. I pray that you have your heart's desires and the strength to follow your dreams._

 

_I love you._

 

Steve's letter spoke volumes of all he'd dreamed of as a boy. Possibilities. A family with the loves of his life. James was a little less sure of his footing as a father, but none the less still important. 

 

_Bug,_

 

_There are so many  words that fail me right now. All I want to say, but not enough space. My heart is so full, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that yours will too._

 

_I love you more than I can say._

 

Two of the worlds strongest men brought down by a girl who hasn't been born yet. A girl that already has them wrapped around her finger. Jane couldn't help but smile. 

 

She stands again and decides that it's time to get to the hospital, calling Darcy on her way to the door. She's surprised when the door crashes open in the next moments when and her two soldiers stumble through, looking no less graceful then the day they asked her out. The blonde one tall and shaking, the brunette, wide-eyed, and breathless. 

 

"Graceful," she smirks. 

 

"Is it true?"

 

"You're in labor?"

 

"Why didn't you tell us?"

 

Jane didn't know who to follow, not that she cared to. They were open ended questions, or at least they were going to end up that way with the contractions coming at her in waves now. And they were at her side, telling her to breathe. They got her. They weren't going to let anything happen to her. 

 

_They were going have a baby!_

 

She lost track of the time it took for them to grab her bag, grab the baby's bag, make sure everything was turned off, and usher her into the waiting armored SUV. Even lost track of where they were on the way to the hospital as Happy drove in the front seat. 

 

And then there was the most torturous pain she'd ever experienced. Steve was on her right, tears making his blue eyes no less striking then the day she fell in love him. James was on her left, her rock and shield, slate eyes assessing her as they filled with tears as well. She loved them, both of them. 

 

And then, the sweet, melodic cries of their little girl. Dark-haired, grey-eyed.  _James._ And the pain was gone. And she was in her arms, her husbands on either side, touching her hands, her feet, her perfect perfect face. 

 

The only interruption to their happy moment was when Steve said "You aren't leaving that bed in six weeks. Next time is mine. She's mine. But two Bucky's are enough for the world."

 

They could only laugh at him and James took the baby from Jane's arms. "Sarah Elizabeth Barnes. We're happy you're here, darling."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues on for the Rogers/Barnes family.

The bouncing on the bed was to be expected. Even the moan from the dark haired man to my right. "Baby's up. Your turn." 

Like hell. She grins at Bucky who is obviously faking asleep, but she realizes that as soon as she crawls out of the pile of blankets and toys that has become their bed that he would just slide over and make time with Steve.

That was not going to happen. Mama needed time with Steve too. 

It was a routine, perfected days after the birth of their most precious little girl. Only this time, Jane wasn't biting. 

No she wasn't biting. She was currently under the duress of the decisions of making sure her little girl was fed and taken care of. Or taking care of the growing problem in that was currently very hard in her back. 

Her other husband was awake. The taller, more blonde one. She looks over her shoulder and grins at him when he winks at her, holding a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He then looks over at Bucky who's still feigning asleep,lying on his stomach. A mess of hair making him still undeniably attractive. Steve leans over and making sure Sarah has left the room, pushes him off the bed and onto the floor, before climbing on top of her.

"What the hell, Punk?!" 

"Go take care of our daughter. Jane needs attention."

"I can give her attention."

"She needs MY attention."

Bucky then lets out a long stream of expletives while shoving on his boxers. And Jane lets out a gasp as Steve slides home. 

"Language, Buck."

 

Sarah Barnes was an impossibly bright girl, mostly taking after her mother in the brains department,according to Steve. But there was no doubt that she was his biological daughter. 

Every time he saw her, his heart soared. From thinking about where he was, to who he is now. He couldn't control it. 

There wasn't a doubt,that that they would have another child. It was just a matter of when. And Who. And Steve was making damn sure it was going to be him. 

There wasn't a competition, but sometimes Bucky would boast to his husband, that he might be stronger but his guys were faster. Steve would counter with a blow to the face. He wasn't jealous, Bucky knew this. And truthfully if he were in Steve's position, he knew he'd feel the same way. But there was something primal, Steve had begrudgingly admitted to watching Jane give birth. And the connection between Sarah and Bucky was a little different then her connection with Steve. Neither Jane nor Bucky had wanted it that way, but although the little girl knew Steve was her father too,and loved him with all her heart. Steve was her favorite to go to when she needed sustenance (Bucky couldn't boil water) or to play. While she went to Bucky for more "dad issues. It hurt Steve. Hurt Jane. Damn near killed him. 

So while Bucky would goad his husband about it, he knew, understood Steve making time with their wife more and more lately. 

But just because he understood, didn't mean he couldn't be a pain in the ass about it. 

Jane knew the moment their breathing slowed and Steve slid off of her, that she was pregnant. Mothers intuition? She didn't know. It was more of a feeling. The ecstasy she felt with her husband, in post coital glow, mixed with something softer, more innocent then the activities they had just finished. 

She gave her husband another kiss before whispering, "I better go check on them. Knowing Bucky he's feeding her ice cream and cookies for breakfast." 

He pulled her down for another kiss, another meeting of the heart, before laying her back down whispering, "I've got this, baby. Get a few more hours of sleep. The house will still be standing when you get up." She watched him stand and slide on a pair of sweats, before leaning down,kissing her again and murmuring "I love you," before leaving the room. Leaving the big bed all to herself. She never had the bed to herself. 

 

*********9 or 10 months later**********

Steve watched in unconstrained joy as the tiny blonde human was laid in his wife's arms and Sarah was placed beside her. The baby girl had his hair and his eyes, and as much as Jane complained about neither of her girls looking like her,he wasn't fooled. 

They all had two daughters now. Two blessings from above. He watched his oldest girl as she laid eyes on her new sibling. As she realized it wasn't just her anymore. 

Her smile lit up the room.

Now and forever, it would be, Sarah and her little sister,Charlotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this on my phone, rather quickly. Andmy mess ups are mine. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
